Dinner to Divine
by Manias 3.0
Summary: Amy feels lost as Sonic has, once again, left her in Lonely-land. But Shadow enters her world and stays for dinner, Everything changes. Does Amy accept this change? Or will she still fall out for Sonic?


Amy walked down the path to her little summer cottage. Casting her eyes to the ground, depressed that Sonic had left the country. Now, she couldn't chase him anymore. A tear started to fall down her cheek as she thought of the last three words Sonic spoke ever so often before leavving her in the dust: "Leave me alone". Perhaps it really wasn't meant to be. So who could she learn to like with all her heart?

…

As Amy walked up the steps to unlock the door, a shadow of a hedgehog fell upon her. A little flame of hope sparked inside her. Could it really be? She turned and saw someone she never expected: Shadow the Hedgehog. Scared that he had come to kidnap her, she drew her hammer out from her suitcase, but the black hedgehog put a hand gently on hers, and pulled it away, closed the suitcase, and walked silently through the open door. "Um...thank you?" said an unsure Amy.

"Sonic's abandoned you again, didn't he?" Shadow asked as he set the suitcase down.

Amy felt that she should just tell him. "Yeah. That happens to be the third time this month."

"You should just stop seeing him, then, if he gets you into lonely-land."

"I try, but I can't really find anyone who'll like me back."

Shadow turned her way and said, "Maybe he'll look for you for a change."

Amy wished that were possible.

…

Amy invited Shadow to stay for dinner. Shadow said on one condition: that she started being happy again. Always ready to oblige, Amy set to work on Beef Sirloin and Garlic Mashed. Shadow sat down on the sofa and had himself a glass of water. As he sat, Shadow started thinking to himself. He did try to keep his promise to Maria by making people happy. But did that include a more personal approach too? While he was trying to figure that out, he heard a whistle of a kettle. "OH!" Amy cried, "The Tea water!"

Chuckling, he pictured Amy rushing to turn the dial off and put the kettle on the padding as she prepared dinner. He got up from the couch, walked over to the kitchen, and looked in. The poor dear was sweating from head to toe, grease stains and other liquid stains littered her dress and apron, and there was a smudge on her left cheek. Shadow came over and said, "Let me help."

…

Amy and Shadow worked in silence until the dinner was served. The Beef Sirloin smelled fantastic, the Garlic in the Mashed potatoes was strong, and the cooked asparagus was just right. Even Shadow, when he was done, couldn't find any flaw. The Dinner of Disaster turned into a Dinner of Deliciousness. Amy gathered the plated and silverware, and Shadow got more tea for the both of them. Then they sat on the couch together and listened to the radio. Amy sighed. It should always be like this. Shadow set his tea on a coaster on the table and pulled her closer. Amy blushed a little. Sonic never held her like this. _Wait!_ She thought. _Shadow said that the guy I want would look for me for a __change! When he said THAT, did he mean himself?_

…

Amy looked up at Shadow's face. His ruby eyes showed a passion she never thought possible for his type. Was this meant to be? Or was it another one like Sonic? Amy couldn't be sure. But when Shadow pulled her closer, she knew that HE was indeed ment for her. She closed her eyes and they kissed. Amy felt WONDERFUL. Sonic wasn't the one chosen for her like she kept thinking. Shadow was. As they parted, Amy looked at Shadow and saw him smiling and blushing.

"I'll be honest. I've never thought I'd love again. But I have," Shadow said.

"Oh, Shadow," Amy sighed as she hugged him gently, "me too."

…

Shadow kept visiting her every three days. But one day, Amy was doing dishes, when a sharp knock on the door inturrupted her thoughts. When she opened the door, a blue hedgehog stood in the door. Sonic, dirty and bleeding, had come back from his Egg-hunt. But it looked like something went wrong.

"SONIC!?" Amy cried astounded. "What happened to you?"

Sonic didn't answer. He plopped to the ground unconscious. Amy didn't know what to do. So she dragged him inside and managed to get him on the couch. Shadow came in and saw this scene, and asked Amy what happened. "I asked him that, and he just fell unconscious. What do I do?"

"Calm down," Shadow soothed, "I know what to do. Now, follow my instructions carefully."

…

Shadow helped Amy clean Sonic up and put medicine on his wounds. Amy bandaged the worst ones up. Then, just as they were finishing, Sonic woke up.

"You're alive!" Amy cried. Shadow smiled and patted him on the shoulder. "You okay?" he asked.

"Uh-huh. What're you doing in Amy's house, though?"

"Sonic," Amy stood next to Shadow. "I invited him."

"Oh, okay."

"I can explain-"

"No need," Sonic shushed. "I can guess. But at least you don't have to chase me around anymore, right?"

"Sonic, that's why he's here, actually."

Sonic stopped. She stopped chasing him because of Shadow?

"When you left a few months ago, Shadow became my new friend. He doesn't leave me in Lonely-land like you do. I hope you're okay with this."

…

Sonic could hardly believe it. Shadow was both his break from Amy AND his replacement. Sad that he would miss the youn hedgehogs mallet and chase, he got up and said, "Y'know, Amy, I really do like you, but only as a friend. Can we still be friends?"

"Absolutely, Sonic." Amy gave Sonic some tea, and the three of them chatted for a while. Finally, Sonic decided that it was time for him to go. He said as he left, "You and Amy will make a great pair, Shadow." Then, he sped of into the sunset. Shadow stayed behind holding Amy in his arms. Playfully, he dipped her ans smirked mock-evily. Amy giggled and hugged him. As the sun sank in the west, they kissed and the sun hit them just enough to make thair fur glow as golden as their love for each other.

_**The End**_


End file.
